


Feed the Dragon

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-14
Updated: 2002-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLFF Challenge Fic.  Lana was granted the ability to grant wishes.  She plays matchmaker to our favorite unrequited couple.  They have no clue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed the Dragon

## Feed the Dragon

by Ambiguous719

[]()

* * *

Title: Feed The Dragon  
Author: Ambiguous719  
Contact: Bluemagic8888@juno.com   
Pairing: Clark Kent/ Lex Luthor  
Rating: NC-17 (Not till the very end) / Total PWP Summary: Lana is actually a fairy princess and grants Clark and Lex a wish that finally gets them together. Disclaimer: "We The Monetarily Poor, Led By Visions Of Sexy Men Are Doing The Arduous, For The Wonderfully Grateful, Because We Own Nothing Dammit All Anyway!" 

Clark had driven up to the Luthor mansion many times before but this time was different. He was going to ask Lex on a semblance of a date, and this made him shake inside worse than when he was near meteors. Lex Luthor was the epitome of everything that Clark wanted in a partner. Lex was so sexy it was practically unbelievable, he was a genius, he was kind and gentle and wonderful, deep deep down. Clark knew it was there he saw it even when everyone else couldn't. Lex was a genuinely good person; it was just that he was afraid to show it because of Lionel's influences. Somehow Lex believed that showing that he cared would make him less of a man. 

Once again Clark thanked his luck stars that he had a dad like Jonathon and not one like Lionel Luthor. He shuddered to think what his life could have been like if Lionel had found him and not his parents. It was almost too awful to comprehend. 

He was saved from any further contemplation of the might have been by arriving at the house. He threw the truck into park and turned off the ignition. 

"Okay Clark, you can do this. It's just one friend asking another to go to the Fest with him. Simple, right?" 

Groaning at the implications of what he was about to do Clark opened the door and exited his truck. He walked up to the front door of the mansion. He only used the back door for deliveries. Whenever he was just stopping by he felt that he needed to use the front door, after all it was only proper. 

Clark was about to knock when the gigantic door swung inward to reveal Lex. His beautiful bald head gleamed from behind and the sexy smirk on his face made Clark shiver. Clark became aware that he was staring and quickly tried to cover his faux pas. 

"Oh, um, hi... Lex!" 

Lex's amused smirk made Clark want to blush and only by the slimmest margin was he able to control it. 

"Hello, Clark. And what brings you to my humble abode this evening?" He ushered Clark into the foyer of the mansion and closed the door behind him. It made a resounding thud that echoed off the stone walls, much like the haunted mansions did in the art noir movies of the '30's. 

"Um, I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight?" 

"Just a bunch of proposals and plant business Clark. Why?" 

"Well, the Fall Fest was going on and I thought that maybe you might like to come with me. Pete and Chloe are working on a special edition of the "Torch" and Lana is working one of the booths, so I thought you might want to join me?" Lex appeared to study him for a moment. Clark had detected that Lex's breath had hitched when he mentioned joining him. 

//God I hope I didn't sound too stupid. I feel so pathetic. I'm gonna look like an idiot when he refuses.// 

"Clark, I've never been to one of Smallville's social functions. I don't think I'd be exactly welcome." 

Clark hated when Lex did this. He purposely forced himself to be an outcast by convincing himself that it was inappropriate for him to socialize with people under himself. Clark tried to restrain himself from rolling his eyes but failed miserably. 

"Leeex. You're twenty-one years old. You're too young to lock yourself up in the castle. Live a little. At the very least I'm sure you've done much worse in Metropolis. Besides the only person who wouldn't be welcome at the Fest would be your father." 

Clark knew he was grasping at straws but he had to convince Lex to go with him. This was the only way Clark would ever have the courage to be on something resembling a date with the older man. He hated himself for his duplicity but he knew that he just couldn't handle Lex's rejection of him. No one else's opinion mattered to him the way that Lex's did. Lex was his best friend. 

"All right Clark. Let me go put away my work and I'll join you." 

He started up the stairs but stopped and turned around to look at Clark. 

"Should I change for this?" 

Clark couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to check Lex out. Under the auspices of checking what Lex was wearing for the appropriateness of the Fest, Clark took in the well-defined body and the oh so sexy way Lex's clothes hugged his lithesome body. After a suitably lengthy period in which Clark took on the pose of an artist studying his subject, he decided that while whatever Lex did or didn't wear would be fine by him, business casual wasn't exactly the best idea for the Fest. And maybe Clark would finally be able to get Lex to wear jeans. 

"Um, you're a little overdressed for the occasion. Much more casual. Jeans at least." 

Lex gave him an odd look and Clark feared that maybe he had said too much. But Lex just turned and continued walking up the stairs. When he disappeared around the corner Clark let out a sigh of relief and then focused his attention on the room he was in so that he wouldn't be tempted to watch Lex undress with his x-ray sight. 

Ten minutes later Lex had changed into what Clark thought was the single most delicious outfit he had ever seen on him. Clark was sure that if he didn't know better that Lex was teasing him with his choice of clothes. Lex was wearing what seemed to be three sizes too small black jeans that hugged every curve and a black herringbone turtleneck. His clothing accentuated every muscle and gave him a roguish air. Clark tried hard not to drool. 

"Well Clark, I can't believe I'm doing this but here I am. Your car or mine?" The last was added almost as an afterthought but Clark was convinced that Lex had already made a decision about it anyway. //Well so have I.// 

"Mine" 

Lex did admirably well at hiding the shock, but not from Clark. He had Lex watching down to an art. He could tell Lex's moods just by the set of his shoulders and Jaw. The tension was hardly ever present when Clark was, unless he had somehow overstepped the bounds of propriety and he rarely did that anymore. 

"Well then Clark, what are we waiting for?" 

Clark kept his rejoinder silent as he was sure mentioning exactly what he was waiting for would be so far over the bounds of propriety that their friendship would never recover from the damage those little words would inflict upon it. 

(^)(^) 

Lana loved this. Every year she since she was 10 she and Nell had run the wish booth at the Fest. Because of the picture of her from when the meteors struck she had attained a reputation as a fairy princess. If only they knew how right they were. Not even Nell knew about her secret. 

When the meteors had hit and she had lost her parents, she had been given a gift. She wasn't like the other meteor mutants though. Her gift was only for the benefit of others. She had never been able to make it work to her benefit. She could grant wishes. Apparently there were some constraints on her ability. She had to have a meteor rock near by. Only a sliver was necessary to give her the power she needed. 

The wishes could only be small. Nothing earth shattering, only helping. Most of the wishes were simple and small; a better harvest, a better complexion, being liked even loved. But the wishes couldn't harm anyone. The biggest wishes she ever gave were those for love. They cost her the most energy. But the two people had to already have a basis of attraction and rarely did she do it except when the two respective parties were so blinded by their own fears that they didn't act. 

Lana could choose whether or not to give a wish. She wasn't a genie in a bottle, no sir. But every year she would grant wishes at the fest. People paid a dollar and Lana would pretend or actually grant their wishes. No one had ever connected receiving their wishes with her. And she intended to keep it that way. But it gave her an excuse to wave her wand around and dress up like a fairy. Not that she would admit it to anyone but she enjoyed pretending to be a fairy. It gave a sense of serene power to be able to help others. All her money always got donated anyway. This time it was to the Tornado relief fund to help those who had lost their homes in the Vortex. 

//Well, time to open for business// 

She tied back the flaps to her gypsy style tent and sat on her decorated throne. It was really just a dolled up old wooden chair but it made the little children laugh so she always used it. Nell was off with her soon to be husband so Lana was holding down the fort all by herself. She smiled as a little child entered with her parents. Lana's routine began. 

"What is it that you wish for young one?" 

The little girl screeched in happiness once her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw Lana. 

"Look Momma, Look. A fairy Princess!" 

Her parents just smiled at her and whispered into her ear. The little girl's faced scrunched up hard and she thought about something. Then almost as quickly it lit up. 

"Ooh! I wish for a baby brother!" The little girl seemed supremely happy with herself and her parents gave each other a sad glance. Lana decided this was one wish she was going to grant. 

"All right little one. A little brother you shall have but only if you can feed my pet dragon." 

The little girl looked beseechingly at her father and he reached down and handed her a dollar bill. The little girl ran over to the large stuffed Dragon that had taken up residence next to her throne and placed the bill in a large box marked 

**"FOOD."**

"Yeah! I'm getting a brother!"   
Her parents grinned as the little girl dashed outside heading for the rides. Lana could hear her excited babbling about finally getting a baby. Next a teenaged couple entered into Lana's tent. She recognized them as sophomores from the high school. 

"What is it that you wish for?" 

The two looked at each other and chuckled. The boy answered her question. 

"We wish for less homework in A.P. U.S. History. That way maybe we might be able to get some actual fun in our lives." 

"One less assignment apiece has been granted, but only if you feed my dragon." The boy walked over and dropped two bills into the box that fed the "dragon." Everyone knew that the wishes wouldn't actually come true but it was a cute way to give to charity and everyone was pitching in. 

Lana soon became inundated with "well-wishers" and by ten o'clock she had had to change the "feeding box" three times. She was almost ready to close as the Fest ended at 10:30 when she heard two familiar voices and decided that maybe she'd be able to grant one or two more wishes tonight. 

(^)(^) 

"Come on Lex, it'll be fun!"   
Clark had been having the time of his life at the Fest with Lex and he could only hope that Lex had been having just as much fun. Clark was pretty sure that he was because the older man was much more relaxed than Clark had ever seen him. As much as he wished that it was his presence that did that to Lex he was sure that it was the free time and fun they were having. 

"No way Clark. I'm not going to ask Lana to grant me a wish. I'm a Luthor we make our own wishes come true." 

Clark looked askance at Lex and barely contained his laughter. It was the single stupidest excuse he had ever heard. He couldn't help himself and burst out laughing at Lex's determined countenance. 

"Come on! It's to help the Tornado victims." Clark forestalled any more excuses of Lex's with a raised hand. "I know you made a sizable contribution but do it anyway, Please." 

Lex rolled his eyes at Clark and sighed. He stepped inside the tent and stopped. 

"I'll do this on two conditions. One, you stay out here. And two, you have to do it too!" 

"Done!" 

(^)(^) 

Lana had heard the exchange between the two friends and she hoped that Lex and Clark would ask for something that could be construed as finding each other. She had a sneaking suspicion that Lex was going to otherwise he wouldn't have kept Clark outside. 

"What is it o great one that you desire?" 

Lex stifled a laugh with a choking cough. Lana was sure that she looked very amusing to him but she didn't care. She might finally be able to get Clark and Lex together and that would be worth a small amount of amusement from Lex. 

"I wish for my heart's desire" 

"It is granted o great one but on the condition that he wants you too and that you feed my dragon!" 

Lex was so busy pulling out his cash that he didn't notice Lana's pronoun usage. He walked over and placed his bill in the box and walked out. Only then did it occur to him what Lana had said. But before he could do anything about it Clark had gone in and Lex wanted to accord his friend the same privacy that Clark had afforded him. 

Clark thought that Lana looked like the grown up version of the girl that had been featured on the cover of Time. 

//Well that's not so surprising considering she is the grown up version.// Clark laughed at himself. He couldn't believe the things he thought sometimes. But he knew what his wish would be. The only thing he really wanted and was sure he could never have, Lex. 

(^)(^) 

Lana felt a surge of energy as Clark walked in the door. 

//That's odd. I've never felt so charged before. Maybe someone is making sure that this particular wish comes true? It's a definite possibility.// 

"What is your Heart's Desire o brave wanderer?" 

"I desire the one I love, o Fairy Queen" 

//Wow Clark's really getting into the roll playing thing. Interesting. And he asked for Lex! Oh, I do so love playing matchmaker!// 

"He is yours but on the condition that you feed my dragon and recite this spell when he is near." 

The time has come for Truth or Dare  
I wish to have him in my Care  
Because I think my love as rare  
As any he belied with false compare 

Clark was aghast that Lana even had a clue that he wanted a guy. He hadn't even known for very long that he even liked guys. Clark walked over in a daze to the Feeding bin and dropped in two bucks. He was worried about how Lana knew and if she was going to tell anyone. 

"Thank you wanderer. Do not fear, the spell is generic and works on all sexes. It was written however by a witch, so fear not the pronouns." 

Clark was still apprehensive but decided that if Lana hadn't mentioned it before then she probably had no clue. She must have chalked up his dazed behavior to thinking that she thought he was gay. 

//If only she knew how right she was.// 

Clark left Lana's tent and bumped into Lex who was standing several feet from the tent staring intensely at something in the distance. Clark wondered if maybe Lex had heard his wish. He blushed. 

"Lex. You ready?" 

"Huh?" 

"To. Go. Home." 

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts." 

"Well let's go before it gets any colder, you didn't bring a coat." Clark said accusingly. 

Lex grinned one of his rare smiles. "I'm sure you wouldn't let me catch cold, Clark. After all, what's the point of dragging me out of a river then letting me die of not wearing my coat?" 

Clark groaned at Lex's reasoning. "Maybe I should let you catch cold. Then you wouldn't leave your house without your coat again." 

They started walking towards Clark's truck keeping up the slightly insulting banter. They got into Clark's truck and Clark headed off down the road in the direction of Lex's estate. Halfway there Lex turned and looked directly at Clark. 

"Clark, I wanted to say thank you. It's been a long time since I've had so much fun without the use of chemicals. It was nice." 

Clark was stunned. Lex had actually had fun with him. It made him slightly light-headed to think that he could actually make Lex happy. 

"You are welcome Lex. What are friends for?" 

Accepting Clark's question as a rhetorical one they rode in companionable silence the rest of the way to Lex's estate. 

Upon arriving Clark couldn't decide whether or not to turn off the truck. If he did it might be construed as a forceable attempt to continue on with Lex. If he didn't he'd look like he didn't want to come in. And he did want to come in, very badly. Lex saved him from his indecision by offering an invitation inside. 

"So, Clark, can you stay for a little while longer or are your parents expecting you home soon?" 

"Yeah I can stay. Mom and Dad are in Metropolis for the evening. They went on one of their "Date Nights." They do them at least once a month. They insist it keeps the fire in their relationship." Clark shuddered. The last thing he wanted to think about was his parents and keeping the "Fire" in their relationship. 

"Well that's... Um,... sweet?" For once Lex seemed to be at a loss for words. 

"Yeah, I suppose it is, for them." 

Clark finally turned off the engine and got out as Lex was doing the same. They walked up to the front door and Lex, being the mannered man that he was opened the door for Clark. Clark walked into the foyer for the second time that evening and waited for Lex to follow. 

"So, Clark, how about some pool? You still owe me a game." 

Last time that Lex and Clark had played pool Lex had beat Clark once and Clark had beat him once and they had never held the tie breaking game. 

//I don't know if I'm ready to see Lex fondling a pool cue again.// Clark groaned inwardly. //I swear that Lex and pool cues should be outlawed. I just know I'm going to spend the rest of the evening with a hard on. God I hope he doesn't notice.// 

"Sounds like a plan to me Lex." 

(^)(^) 

Lex had set up the pool balls and it was his turn to break. Clark noticed that he had chosen an ebony pool cue. It matched his outfit and Lex was nothing if not coordinated. Clark had his own pool cue that Lex had given him. No one else used it and it resided next to Lex's on the rack so Clark hadn't tried to give it back. Even if he had Lex would have left it there for him because it was in Lex's mind, Clark's anyway. 

It gave Clark a tingly feeling to know that Lex's cue and his own lived next to each other. He knew it was foolish but it still made him happy. Lex leaned forward and with a deft thrust he broke the triangle of balls, scattering them across the table. With his superior knowledge of physics and years of experience he managed to sink three colored balls in one stroke. Clark had expected nothing less. 

"Ahh, I'm must be out of practice Clark. Normally I'm able to sink at least 4 if not 5." 

Clark ungraciously snorted in response. 

"I see you don't think much of my skills young sir!" 

"I have yet to evidence of your much vaunted skills me Lord" Clark bowed in deference to Lex's "higher" station. 

"Funny Clark. Your turn." 

Clark stepped up. Since he was stripes he had only one good shot and it required a rather revealing pose. He had to lean far over the table exposing about an inch of skin and boxers right above the cleft of his buttocks. Clark was sure he was hearing things and that his imagination was playing tricks on him but he could have sworn that when he made his shot Lex stopped breathing. //Odd. What could make him do that? Surely it wasn't me? Was it? Maybe I need to perform a small experiment.// 

Clark's mind started to come up with plans that even Lex would have been proud of. For some reason all of a sudden he just knew that he had to find out how Lex felt about him. He didn't know what was going on but he felt weird all of a sudden, like nothing he did would have any effect on their friendship. He had managed to sink the ball so he went again. Clark started out with the first phase of his plan. He was walking the perimeter of the pool table lining up his next shot and in doing so he added a bit of flair to see what Lex's reaction would be. He licked his lips and gazed intently at the table trying to find the best position to sink his next ball. 

//And if I have anything to say about it, I'll be sinking a different kind of ball tonight.// 

Clark could see Lex's eyes avidly following his progress. As he leaned over the table, again exposing skin, Clark fondled the tip of the cue with his finger and idly appeared to stroke the top portion. Clark's efforts were rewarded when he caught Lex's eyes going wide. Not that it was too noticeable but then again Clark was a proficient Lex watcher. Clark's shot missed and further evidence was offered up as Lex seemed to have missed this little fact. 

Clark turned and stared at Lex. Lex gave him a frown but continued to stare back. Clark's intense gaze turned rapidly into a smirk of Luthor proportions before finally degenerating into a laugh. 

"What is it that you find so amusing Clark?" 

"You!" 

"Oh," he said sounding hurt, "and why is that." 

"Because it's your turn!" 

Lex said nothing and admirably tried to hide his chagrin as he lined up his play. As Clark was watching Lex's ass in skin tight jeans he remembered what Lana had said. That spell. 

//Hmm. I don't know what's gotten in to me tonight and I know that I'll regret this in the morning but, why the hell not?// 

So under his breath Clark began to mumble the words. Lex couldn't hear what he was saying and would probably chalk it up to nonsense anyway. 

The Time has come for Truth or Dare  
I want to hold him in my Care  
Because I think my Love as Rare  
As any he Belied with False Compare 

(^)(^) 

Lana could feel it. The power was draining away from her. But this time she didn't feel weary. After that strange episode with Clark she felt as powerful as she had the days after the meteor shower. She knew that Clark had finally enacted the spell. She was glad he had done it tonight. She was worried that he might wait and by then this extra power she had might have gone away. Lana felt the power and on it she sent the wish. Bring them together! 

And so it did. 

(^)(^) 

As Lex's cue struck the pool ball a blinding flash erupted into the room. It left behind an ethereal green glow, like the meteors did when Clark was around. Except that this time the green glow wasn't affecting Clark physically. It was screwing with his mind. 

In the green light he thought that Lex had never looked sexier. It was all Clark could do to restrain himself from jumping him right there. Clark felt flushed and he was harder than steel. He tried his hardest to look less like sex on a stick because he might give away his feelings to Lex. If there was one thing that Clark was afraid of it was losing Lex. Clark knew that without Lex something extraordinarily important in his life was missing. 

:??: 

//Huh? What was that? It feels like there's someone else in my head. God I hope this isn't another "power". Another I can do without!// 

Clark felt with his mind at this strange thing and poked it. 

"Ouch" 

Clark's attention had been riveted on whatever was happening in his mind and he had forgotten about Lex. He left whatever was happening to him alone and looked at Lex. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" 

Lex had grabbed the side of his head and looked like he was having an exceptionally bad headache. Clark was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"I don't know. All of a sudden my head felt weird and then it felt like someone ran a jousting pole through my skull." 

Clark's bad feeling increased. He decided there was only one way to figure out if what he thought was happening was true. He searched out that strange phenomena in his mind and gently tapped it. 

"Arggh!" Lex doubled over in pain, dropping his forgotten cue to the floor with a thud. 

"Lex!" Clark ran over to his friend and gently guided the man to the couch at the other end of the room, forcing him to sit down. 

"Ugh. Clark it happened again. This time it hurt less but it burns! It feels like the inside of my skull is on fire!" 

:Oh shit what am I supposed to do? I've caused whatever's happening to Lex. I didn't mean to do that. Lana didn't say that we'd end up with a telepathic link! I had hoped we'd only end up in bed! Oh god what have I done?: 

(^)(^) 

Lex heard every thought. He was careful to not think too hard. It hurt, badly. It felt like someone had opened his skull and used a cheese grater on all his nerve endings before rubbing salt into them. By keeping his mind blank the pain abated slightly. But by hearing what he was sure were Clark's thoughts, his mind whipped into action. 

Pictures of him and Clark in bed, sprang to life. His fantasies of Clark various food items and leather restraints. Lex saw himself fucking Clark into oblivion on his satin sheets. He saw Clark nailing him to the mattress. He was already harder than he'd ever been just from watching Clark and that damned pool cue. Lex knew that innocent Clark Kent could not be teasing him so he suffered in silence, but now with him somehow being able to hear Clark's thoughts, he became aware of the fact that Clark was not as innocent as he first appeared. Lex decided on a test. Since he could hear Clark's thoughts, he didn't see why Clark couldn't see his. He found the place in his mind that felt like Clark and he thought at it. 

:Clark?: 

He felt puzzlement then fear. 

:Um, yeah?: 

:Why are you inside my head?: 

Lex would have been more scared if it had been anyone else, but with Clark, even inside his inner sanctum, he felt safe. As much as he hid the fact from himself and Clark, he loved the boy with all that was in him. He didn't understand how he was able to love Clark, he had been so sure that he couldn't love anyone after his mother's death, and then along came Clark, who just waltzed in and turned his world upside down. 

:Um, I'm not exactly sure?: 

:You don't sound too sure of that answer. There has got to be an explanation for this and I think you know exactly what it is: 

Clark was sitting next to him on the couch. Clark was backing up slightly. He looked up into Lex's eyes. Clark looked to Lex like he was debating something big in his head. And the ruckus that was coming through their link seemed to support that particular theory. 

:I'm an alien.: 

**:WHAT?!?:**

"Ouch! Lex that hurt! Please don't shout. I said I'm an alien." Lex didn't know what scared him more, having the conversation out loud or in his head. He decided that it might be more prudent to keep it inside their heads, just in case someone or something was listening. 

:Let's keep this inside, shall we?: 

Lex felt rather than heard acquiescence from Clark. 

:I said I'm an alien. You know, my big secret.: 

:Clark: Lex thought condescendingly, :This isn't the time for games. We need to figure out how this happened so we can reverse it.: 

:Lex I don't want to reverse it.: 

:What do you mean you don't want to reverse it? Do you want to be attached to me mentally for the rest of your life? I mean we don't even know if this is permanent. I certainly don't want to be with you all the time. And what would happen during sex? I'm afraid to even think.: 

Clark looked down at Lex with horror written all over his face. Lex could hear the utter shock and self-loathing in Clark's mind before Clark managed to shut down whatever psychic link they shared. Clark stood up and began to bolt out of the house. Lex had barely registered what had happened when Clark used his super speed to leave before Lex could explain. 

"Clark wait!" The minute Lex uttered it he knew that Clark was too far-gone to hear him. "Fuck!" 

//Dammit Lex, you always manage to screw up the important things don't you? You are such a royal fuck up!// 

Then it hit him. The burning pain was gone. It had subsided after he started to use the link with Clark. But now, now there was a gaping hole in his mind. It was a totally empty space that resounded with Clark's name. It didn't burn like it had before, now it ached horribly like a rotten tooth. Lex clamped down on the moan that would have issued from his body. He refused to acknowledge the pain. He had to find Clark. 

(^)(^) 

//I am so stupid! Of course Lex wouldn't want to be with me for the rest of our lives. Why on earth would he? I mean I don't even know if he likes guys much less me! He wouldn't actually want to spend any of his life with me. I'm an amusing diversion until he returns to Metropolis. I let my fantasies run away with me again. He knows what I am. He knows what I am. He knows what I am. Oh shit! Now he hates me too. That's just great. Why am I so stupid?// 

Clark wondered why everything was so blurry. Then he remembered how fast he was going. He slowed down. He didn't know where he was. He had taken off from Lex's and run in a straight line. Well he at least knew how to get back to where he had been. But the real question was did he want to go back to where he had been? The answer was no. 

If Lex didn't want him and now knew his biggest secret then what was the point? He knew that irrevocably damaging their friendship would cost him dearly. He just had no idea how dearly. He loved Lex and he knew it. Lex quite obviously wanted nothing more to do with the...the...the Freak. 

Clark looked around him and took stock of his surroundings. He was somewhere in Kansas he was sure. The ground was still too flat for him to have gone too far. He stood alongside a deserted highway in the middle of an empty plain. 

//Where do I go from here?// Clark asked himself as he sunk to his knees in the soft earthy loam. Then the pain hit. 

The dull echoing thud in his skull. It hurt like a bitch and Clark knew that it was because he had forcibly shut down the link. Whatever had caused it didn't appreciate Clark's forcing it closed and now he was paying the price. 

//Which is fine by me as long as I don't have to see Lex again.// Clark couldn't bring himself to care when he started to black out. 

//Blessed release...// 

(^)(^) 

The pain in his head abated some. Lex had already pulled out of his driveway. He was going to find Clark and fix the mess he had made. Obviously this link of theirs wasn't going to go away and they needed to sit down and tell the truth because Lex had a sinking feeling that if they didn't, life was only going to get worse for the both of them. 

Lex didn't actually know which way Clark had gone but when he went left out of his driveway the abatement of pain went away and the pain returned with a vengeance. Soon he couldn't even drive so he turned around and headed back to the Mansion with the intention of sending someone to find Clark since he couldn't. 

However when he started heading in the other direction the pain lessened. 

//Maybe I can use it as some sort of homing device?// 

20 minutes later at eighty miles an hour down the highway Lex felt almost free of the pain. He decided that this meant that Clark was very near. When the pain was totally gone Lex stopped his car and got out. He was in the middle of a long stretch of deserted highway. The night sky was lit gently by a cloud-covered moon, which did little to aid Lex's eyesight in its search for Clark. 

In the end however it was Lex's hearing and not his eyesight that found Clark. In the distance Lex heard a soft moan. His legs sprang into action and he followed that sound to its source, Clark. Clark was curled in a fetal position on the ground, sweating so much that his shirt was soaked. He didn't yet have a fever but Lex thought that too much more time out here would lead to just that. Lex bent down and touched Clark's face with his fingertips, running them gently along the strong jaw line. His face was just as soft and kissable as Lex had imagined. 

:Lex?: It was a half cry half question. 

:It's me Clark: Lex replied with a rush of relief that Clark had opened up to him again. He vowed not to let the mistakes of last time get in the way. He was fully prepared, or at least he thought he was, to tell Clark the truth, about everything. 

:I'm sorry. I don't know how to get rid of it. I tried to turn it off but it _hurt_ : 

:I know Clark. I felt it too.: Right after he said it he knew the mistake he had made and rushed to correct it before Clark shut him out again: 

:Do NOT get guilty on me Clark Kent. You didn't know, so don't even think about it. Besides I can hear your thoughts, remember?: 

:okay Lex. I'm still sorry though. I didn't mean to tie you to me for life. I know you don't even like me right now but I promise to find a way to get rid of it. There's no need for you to humor me, I cant' stand me so why should you?: 

:Clark! Don't even think that!: 

Very carefully and slowly Lex opened up his mind in its entirety. All the things he had done, all the things he had forgotten, all that he hated, and most importantly of all, everything that he loved. His fears and fantasies were laid bare before Clark and Lex prayed that the young man wouldn't hate him for thinking about him like that. 

Clark started to laugh. He doubled over howling in laughter. Lex was appalled. Quickly he shut down his end of the link, abruptly severing the flow of memories. He was deeply hurt that Clark could laugh at was essentially the entirety of his being. 

Clark stopped and looked up from his seat on the ground at Lex's crouched form. He looked into Lex's eyes and opened his end of the link and suddenly Lex understood why he had been laughing. 

"We're fools aren't we Clark?" 

Words somehow seemed less than adequate at that moment. They couldn't convey the emotional overtones that thoughts could and right now they needed all the openness between them that they could get. 

:Lex, you already know this but, um: Clark blushed, :iloveyou: 

Lex couldn't believe what he was about to say. He felt like the epitome of all the cheesy romance novels that spouted all that hedonistic crap about love at first sight, but he said it anyway. 

:I love you too, Clark: 

Lex dropped from his squatting position to a full seat on the short stubbly grass next to Clark. He reached over and with his fingers again began to slowly stroke Clark's face. But this time he got to see Clark's blissfully happy reaction and nothing he had ever seen looked as beautiful right then as Clark, happy in the moonlight. 

Suddenly a wave of red lust shot through the link and Lex neither knew nor cared who it had originated from. His fingers stopped their sensual caresses and began to claw at restricting clothing. Lex remembered how totally edible Clark had looked from behind as he stroked the pool cue. He decided to try something in the name of "science." He sent a picture of himself fucking Clark in the field under the moonlight. 

Clark groaned in response. Clark sent a picture back to him and Lex shuddered with pleasure. It was Clark fucking him over his desk in his office. From the overtones that came with it, Lex knew that this was a favorite fantasy of Clark's. 

:When we get back to the mansion, I promise: 

Clark had divested Lex of everything but his jeans. He howled when he finally removed them. 

:You went commando!: 

Lex felt the smirk come over his features and couldn't help himself. 

:It was the closest to being naked I ever thought I'd get with you. And you are wearing too many clothes: 

:Well do something about it then: 

Lex did. He had already stripped Clark from the waist up and now he took great pleasure in slowly teasing Clark as he removed his jeans and boxers. Ever so slowly he pulled the material over Clark's straining erection and finally off his legs altogether. 

:Oh my god Clark, you're fucking gorgeous: 

:So are you beautiful: 

Lex didn't bother to convey how much he doubted that statement, as he was too busy soaking up the wonderfully sensual feast that Clark was offering up. Lex started with his tongue. He slowly kissed and licked his way down Clark's chest. Stopping every so often to bite a nipple, hard. He bathed Clark's amazing musculature with his tongue as he inhaled the earthy rich scent that he knew was the essence of his lover. 

Meanwhile his hands were gently stroking and squeezing Clark's biceps and pectorals. Lex just couldn't get enough of Clark's amazing body. Clark was moaning and writhing beneath him. Lex could tell that the boy wasn't far from orgasm so he took his mouth and tongue fucked Clark's. After a brief interlude of tongue battles Lex played his trump card. He flipped himself around and kneeling over Clark's face he bent forward and swallowed Clark's cock all the way to the root. 

Clark was standing on the precipice of orgasm and by an extraordinarily slim margin was able to hold on for several seconds longer as he played his trump and swallowed Lex. They came together in an explosive orgasm that ripped through their bodies and minds. They each felt the other's orgasm and that made their own all the better. After the waves of pleasure had subsided Lex collapsed on top of Clark and with his last ounce of strength turned himself around so he could bury his head in Clark's chest. 

Clark curled around his lover and held him close sharing his heat. Together in a moonlit field outside of Smallville, all alone, and for the last time they were ever truly alone, they fell asleep in each other's arms, safe and loved. 


End file.
